Mr Ambulance
by Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish
Summary: The crew visits Talus III, they all get to know the locals a little too well... Rated K! I will post a chapter for each character! Uhura's chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Recently I went on a mission trip to Oklahoma City and had an experience similar to this, it was really cool, we volunteered at the boys and girls club! If any of you ever want to do a good deed, I'd recommend volunteering at the boys and girls club near you! Its just great!**

**I own nothing.**

...

...

Captains log: **( A.N: I'm sorry, I have no idea how the Stardate system works, if anyone can explain it, I would greatly appreciate it!)**

_We have been ordered to transport supplies to the planet, Talus III. Because the planet has recently flourished, they are running low on medicine and other necessities. I am allowing the crew a few days shore leave after we accomplish our task. _

...

...

"When they said this place 'flourished' they meant it..." Uhura marveled as they walked through the village. Children everywhere turned and looked at the passing crew, some waved, and some began to follow them from far behind. Kirk smiled when he saw them running and chasing one another around the buildings.

"We can't thank you enough for coming, the population here nearly tripled in the past two years; we don't know what to do with ourselves!" The council elder said, waving his thin arms towards the people.

"I apologize; we had trouble finding you a place to stay for the night. I still have arrangements to make with the innkeeper if you don't mind waiting...?"

"Not at all, take your time!" Kirk replied. The elder nodded and walked off. The crewmembers turned to each other and began speaking, but Kirk wasn't listening.

A little girl was curled up against one of the buildings, silently crying to herself. Kirk quietly stepped over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice, crouching down next to her. She looked up, her dark hair hanging in her face.

"I hurted my knee..." she sniffled. Kirk slided over to look at it. He could see a scrape, but it didn't break the skin.

"Oh... Oh my gosh. This looks terrible! How did this happen?" Kirk said animatedly.

"I... I felled down when I was running..." She replied, air hitching in her throat.

Shifting his gaze from her knee to her face, he gasped in mock horror.

"You need to see a doctor immediately before the damage is permanent! Come on!" He said, letting her hop onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning.

Kirk bounded off at a run, sprinting towards the nearest group of kids.

"Is anyone here a doctor? We need a doctor! She's dying! She's dying!" The girl on Kirk's back giggled, when the group didn't reply, he sped off down the dirt street, hopping over potted plants and other obstacles much to the girl's amusement. He came to a stop in front of a little boy kicking a rock by himself. Kirk leaned over with his hands on his knees, panting.

"Are you a doctor?"

The boy shook his head and smiled, his dark hair flopping around in the air.

"Do you know anyone who is?" Kirk said, still gasping for breath. The girl on his back snickered. The boy grabbed his hand, pulling him forward.

"You're a life saver!" He pulled them behind a house where two girls were sitting and playing with dolls on a short stone wall. They looked up as Kirk approached.

"Are you a doctor? Can you help her?" He said in his playful voice. The blonde girl nodded, holding up her doll which had a bandaged leg.

Kirk set his passenger down on a pink plastic chair that the 'Doctor' pointed at.

"What's your name?" she asked her patient.

"Macy." She replied, grinning.

"I'm Dr. Maddie!" The blonde girl replied happily. "What seems to be the pwoblem?" She asked, with Kirk and the others watching intently.

"I felled on my knee." Macy said in a small voice. Maddie nodded.

"Nurse Jamie, pass me the bandages!" The 'Doctor' said to the girl behind her. She passed Maddie a roll of green ribbon that she began wrapping intently around Macy's leg. Macy watched her progress in interest.

"Don't look at it, it'll only make you feel worse!" Maddie warned. "How old are you?" Maddie asked, trying to distract her.

"Five!" Macy replied.

"Five? Me too!" Maddie exclaimed. She tied a knot at the end of the ribbon to keep it from sliding.

"Is she going to live Doctor?" Kirk asked in a concerned voice.

Maddie grinned up at Kirk and nodded energetically. "She'll be oooo-kay!" She emphasized. Macy stood up, the green ribbon on her leg looking like an odd stocking, going from the bottom of her shorts to her ankle. She bounced up and down.

"It works! It works!" She shouted. "Thank you, Doctor, thank you Mr. Ambulance!" She giggled, hugging Kirk's leg.

"Call me Jim." He replied modestly. Maddie hopped forward.

"Can I have a ride, Mr. Ambulance?" She asked, tugging his shirt.

It wasn't much longer until Kirk was running with the girl on his back, a group of kids running behind him for their next turn.

"Wee-woo wee-woo wee-woo!" Kirk shouted, imitating an ambulance.

...

...

The rest of the crew watched with amused expressions. They had never seen the captain so happy before. Bones let out a light chuckle, Spock just stared as Kirk laughed, giving the _every single kid_ a ride.

Uhura felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down. A little girl stared up at her, smiling.

"You hair is really pretty, can I touch it?"

...

...

**Next to come is Uhura's experience with the local kids! Post please, or my next chapter will be my last!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's kinda short... Sorry, I felt like I had to add this paragraph otherwise Ch. 2 would start off weird. Anyway, let me give an epic intro...**

_**PREVIOUSLY, ON STAR TREK: (Dun dun DUUUN!)**_

The rest of the crew watched with amused expressions. They had never seen the captain so happy before. Bones let out a light chuckle, Spock just stared as Kirk laughed, giving the _every single kid_ a ride.

Uhura felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down. A little girl stared up at her, smiling.

"You hair is really pretty, can I touch it?"

...

Uhura grinned understandingly. "Sure!" She replied. The girl grabbed Uhura's hand and pulled her across the dirt street.

"Sit here!" The girl said, pointing at a wooden stool. Uhura obliged, feeling a bit confused. She looked ahead as she felt her hair being tugged and twisted.

"Can I take out your scrunchie?" The girl asked, giving Uhura's hair tie a twitch.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine." Uhura mumbled, starting to worry about the outcome. _I've never heard it called a 'Scrunchie' before..._

Uhura really started to get concerned by the time she had about five little girls playing with her hair. They all hovered around her; she flinched as her hair was being continuously pulled and twisted. Eventually, one by one, the girls disappeared, except for the girl that tugged her shirt earlier.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Uhura. What about you?"

"Chelsea! Thank you for being our princess, Oohura!"

"Any time..." Uhura replied, trying not to panic about the state of her hair.

The girl, Chelsea, skipped off with her friends. Uhura sat for a minute longer, wondering what the hell she was going to do without a mirror. She stood up, brushing off her front. Suddenly, Kirk dashed around a corner, a blonde boy clinging to his back. He skidded to a stop in front of Uhura.

"Uh..." Kirk stuttered, staring at Uhura's head.

"Who's that?" Uhura asked, trying to change the subject. The boy on Kirk's back gave a shy wave.

"Uh, oh, that's Shane..." Kirk replied, not breaking his gaze from her head.

"You're really pretty." The boy said in a small voice.

Uhura was a bit surprised by the comment. "Oh, thank you Shane... wait _what_?"

Shane grinned and hid his face behind Kirk who nodded. "Here." Kirk said, pulling something out of his pocket. Uhura took it, giggling.

"You carry a _mirror_ in you pocket?" She snickered.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and look." He spat, gesturing at the miniature mirror in her hands.

"Just when I thought your ego couldn't get any bigg..." She stopped short when she saw herself. Her hair was intricately twisted and wrapped around her head, strands hanging elegantly in front of her face. It looked way too formal compared to her red uniform. She chucked.

_She wasn't kidding when she said 'princess' _Uhura thought to herself, amazed.

...

...

**KK, so Spock is gunna be next! Let me just say, that a LOT of these are based off of personal experience. The piggy back and hair thing? That totally happened to me. The kid that Kirk was carrying, Shane, was this little kindergarden stalker I had when I was tutoring this summer. He STALKED me. He followed me to the teachers lounge, he waited outside the bathroom for me... it was CREEPY.**


End file.
